


Sleep Tight

by AnonDude



Series: Broken series [6]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, Blindfolds, Bottom Tim Drake, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Degradation, Dom Jason Todd, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, Lewd pictures, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mention of Beating, Naked Cuddling, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Safewords, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Somnophilia, Sub Tim Drake, Top Jason Todd, light humiliation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonDude/pseuds/AnonDude
Summary: Tim wants to try something new.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Broken series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912297
Comments: 9
Kudos: 244





	Sleep Tight

**Author's Note:**

> So I should really stop saying things are done lol. 
> 
> Good news for those of you who love this series: it's now officially open-ended! Basically, the plot with the progression of their relationship is over as of the 5th one, but random smut oneshots in this universe are apparently free game because I just can't let go of this universe and the ideas just keep coming (another is on the way soon. Sigh.) So 🥳🥳🥳 enjoy.

"Would you...would you ever, um…" Tim trailed off. They were lying in bed, cuddling, after their pre-patrol fuck.

"You know I'm willing to try anything, baby, you can tell me."

Tim flushed. "It's, uh, it's a little fucked up," he said quietly.

Jason gave him a look. "I regularly beat you with a belt for sexual gratification," he said, trailing his fingers over the days old marks on the back of one thigh. "I can do a little fucked up, I think."

Tim ducked his head down against Jason's chest. "Would you, uh, fuck me while I was asleep?"

Jason didn't know what he'd been expecting, but it hadn't been _that_. "Oh," he said softly. And then, "Like how...how would you want it?"

Tim shrugged. "I don't really care, I just want to wake up with you already inside me, already fucking me. It just sounds...really fucking hot." His hand slipped down from Jason's waist to his hip and then back up.

"Okay baby, we can do that. Do you wanna do it tomorrow morning?"

Tim looked back up at him and his shoulders slumped in relief. "Oh fuck yeah. I'll wear a plug to bed so I don't wake up with you trying to prep me."

Jason smiled and leaned in to kiss him briefly. "We should get up and get something to eat now so we can go out on patrol."

Tim slid his leg over Jason's hip, hooking it around the back of his thigh. "Just a few more minutes?" He puckered his lips, and Jason leaned back in to kiss him deeply.

• × •

When he awoke the following afternoon, it took Jason a few seconds to remember that he had a job to do.

Tim was sleeping like a rock when Jason carefully eased himself out from where Tim was half on top of him. He sat up and ran his fingers through Tim's hair, thinking. 

Should he treat this like a normal fuck for the most part, or was it unspoken that since he was asleep, Jason shouldn't tie him up or anything? He could always ask once he was awake and untie him if he didn't like it, and Tim usually really liked anything that made him feel powerless, and this fucking him while he was asleep was an extension of that…

Jason grabbed the silk ropes on the nightstand.

He got on his knees between Tim's splayed legs and gently folded his arms together behind his back, pausing to see if there was any sign of him waking up. When there was none, he quickly bound Tim's forearms together and reached into the top drawer of the nightstand, producing a blindfold and carefully, carefully tilting Tim's head up to secure it over his eyes.

When he set Tim's head back on the pillow, Tim sighed a little in his sleep and turned his face further into the pillow, and Jason stilled for a moment, holding his breath, but Tim stayed asleep. Good. Now for the harder part.

He reached for the bedside table again to grab the lube and stripped off his boxers, slicking up his cock and hesitantly reaching between Tim's legs. Tim was thankfully already naked, but the plug was going to be hard to get out without waking him, especially as big as it was.

Jason pushed Tim's legs further apart with his other hand and hooked his first two fingers under the base of the plug on either side of the stem, pulling as gently as possible. Tim's hole stretched wide as the largest part briefly resisted before finally moving past the ring of muscle, letting the rest of the plug slide out smoothly. He set the plug to the side and looked up to Tim, who was still sleeping soundly. Oh. He'd definitely taken some sort of sleeping pills, hadn't he. Fucker. He could've _said something_.

Jason sighed and pulled Tim's hips up to slide a folded pillow under them. He stroked over his cock a few times before spreading his knees and leaning forward on the hand braced by Tim's shoulder. Slowly, slowly he pushed in until he was fully seated, and then pulled out a couple of inches, starting to thrust shallowly, gradually going deeper. He pulled out almost all the way and then thrust in harshly, slamming into him again and again, fucking him hard until he heard Tim gasp.

Tim slowly picked his head up, and Jason watched him take in all of his surroundings — turning his head this way and that although he couldn't see past the blindfold, and pulling slightly at his arms — and he slowly flushed a deep red, the flush spreading from his face down his neck, over his ears and down his chest, even as his mouth dropped open as he panted.

Tim's head was still fuzzy from the sleeping pills, and he couldn't help the small moan that slipped out of his mouth as Jason brushed his prostate. "Oh shit," he whispered. He was still slightly disoriented, but holy hell this was so much hotter than he'd imagined — and that was saying a _lot_ — but boy was it a dirty, shameful kind of hot. Unfortunately his favorite kind of hot. It was just so deliciously subjugating.

"You okay with the ties and the blindfold?"

"Fuck yeah," Tim groaned, letting his head fall back to the pillow. Fuck, Jason was really going for it, fucking him like his life depended on it, and Tim went ragdoll, letting Jason fuck him into the mattress. 

Letting Jason rail him really had to be one of Tim's favorite things. Out of all the world had to offer, nothing else lit up what seemed like every single pleasure center in his brain like this did. Tim genuinely couldn't remember the last time his asshole wasn't sore as hell, but in his books? That was a very good thing.

"Ah, you're such a fucking whore, aren't you," Jason panted. "Look at you, just lying there and taking it. You like being used, don't you, you little slut?"

Tim just whined into the pillow.

"I said _don't you_ , slut?"

" _Yeah_ ," Tim gasped. Jason slammed into him again. "Oh fuck! Fuck me, use me, own me, fuck, do whatever you want to me." He spread his legs wider and tilted his ass up.

"God, listen to you. So fucking desperate, so fucking needy." Jason ground forward hard against him for a moment before returning to his brutal fucking. "All for me, isn't that right? You're just a needy little cockslut for me. Can't get enough of my cock, can you?"

Tim's nails dug into his forearms where his arms were tied together, and he let out another moan, pushing his ass back against Jason. "Oh god yes, yes, just you, only you."

"My little slut. That's what you are, aren't you? My little slut."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Jason smacked the side of Tim's ass sharply, and Tim gasped. "Say it. Say you're my little slut."

"I'm your little slut," Tim rushed out, and Jason grinned, wondering how far he could push him.

"Say it louder."

Tim blushed harder and squirmed.

"I said say it louder."

"I'm your little slut," Tim said quieter.

"I said louder," Jason teased. "You can always safeword out if you don't want to, we don't have to stop everything if you do."

Tim bit his lip. "I'm your little slut," he said, slightly louder than the first time.

"Louder," Jason whispered.

Tim set his face. " _I'm your little slut!_ " He yelled, face practically glowing with how red it was.

Jason burst out laughing. "Good boy," he said affectionately, stroking his hand over Tim's side, making Tim shudder and groan deep as he ground forward against him again.

He nipped at Tim's shoulder and returned to his punishing pace, pulling back and slamming his hips forward again.

"Mmh god," Tim sobbed. "Fuck."

"Yeah, you like that, baby?"

"Mhmm, yeah, yeah," he panted.

Jason slid his hand up from Tim's waist to fist tightly in the back of his hair, pulling his head to the side to catch his lips in a hard kiss.

They kissed messily, trying to catch each other's mouths properly as Jason fucked into him, and after several long minutes they gave up, just panting into each other's mouths.

"Oh god, baby," Jason gasped. "You gonna come? I'm getting close."

"I'm close, so close," Tim panted.

"Gonna breed you," Jason breathed against his mouth. "Breed you deep and then let it drip out of your used little body like you deserve."

With a choked cry, Tim came, his ass clenching around Jason and making him groan. Jason redoubled his efforts, thrusting faster, harder, until finally he felt himself spill his release inside Tim.

He slowed his thrusts until eventually he stilled against his back.

Tim gave a small whimper, and Jason grinned, giving him a small peck on the lips, before slowly pulling back, sitting back on his heels and running his hands up over Tim's ass. He slowly pulled out, making Tim groan and let his thighs relax all at once. Jason watched as his come started to trickle back out, sliding down Tim's pale thigh, and he knew Tim could feel it from the noise he made in the back of his throat.

"Fuck, look at you, legs splayed and leaking come, you really are my little slut."

Tim whimpered into the pillow, and Jason smacked his ass, making the muscles jump and leaving a nice, red handprint.

"Can I take a picture?"

"Oh god." Tim turned his head to look at him. "You want to take a picture?"

Jason nodded, face serious. "You look sexy as hell. What else am I supposed to spank it to when you're away?"

Tim blushed. "Fine."

He buried his face back in the pillow while Jason got up to go get his phone.

Jason slapped his ass again and then took a picture. "Oh that's fucking perfect."

And it was: in the foreground, Tim's widely spread thighs could be seen, a lattice of pink stripes stretching up the backs of them and over his ass — days old marks from the belt — and the bright red hand print on one cheek, and then right in the center of the photo was his asshole leaking Jason's come steadily onto his thigh and the sheets, and in the background his bound arms could be seen.

"Just clean me up, please," Tim groaned.

"Alright fussy, I'm coming."

He set his phone aside and reached for the baby wipes on the side table.

Once he'd gotten them both cleaned up, untied and un-blindfolded Tim, and gotten everything that didn't belong off the bed, he scooped Tim up.

"Okay, come on, we need to get up."

Tim squirmed, but wrapped his arms around the back of Jason's neck. "Nooo, but post-sex cuddles."

Jason swung him over until he had him perched on one hip like a (very) overgrown toddler and headed for the kitchen. "You can have all the cuddles you like while we eat."

Tim pouted, but stayed wrapped around him like a koala, and Jason did his best to ignore his sulking, managing to make them breakfast one-handed and occasionally tilting his head up for a kiss, which Tim would rid himself of his frown just long enough to give him.

Eventually, Jason sat them down at the table with one very over-filled plate, and Tim huffily arranged himself sitting sideways on Jason's lap, leaning his head on his shoulder, arms still around his neck. 

"We wouldn't have this problem if we just stayed in bed," he complained about having to move, and Jason shoved a piece of turkey bacon in his mouth.

Tim's sour expression slowly lifted as they ate, picking his head up from Jason's shoulder to open his mouth like a baby bird until Jason put something in it, and then putting it right back as he chewed. It was possible Jason was unable to resist pressing a kiss to his forehead every time for the cuteness.

When they finished their food, Tim immediately got up and straddled him, circling his arms back around his neck and kissing him once on the lips, then the throat, then burying his face in the crook of his neck and inhaling deeply before slumping forward.

"I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too." Jason rubbed a hand over his back and leaned his head against Tim's. "Determined to have that cuddle, huh?"

"Damn right. And you can't stop me."

"Wouldn't dream of it, babybird."


End file.
